All's Fare in Love and Sex
by PrayingForAMiricale
Summary: When Kagome has finally found some contentment in her life all goes wrong when her best freind tells her that shes moving out of their apartment and into her boyfriend's. Once she finds a way to get over that fact of being alone, a hardly forgotten but di
1. Chapter 1

All's Fare in Love and Sex

Author's note: this is my first fan-fic so please read it. Um what you should look out for or whatever- Lemons, language, and other stuff that I cant think of. Enjoy )

"What!"

"Kagome, I'm really sorry." Sango looked to the floor of the tiny coffee shop, hiding from her best friend's eyes.

"Sango…I…I thought…we had a plan. We decided in High School, we would live together…until we earned enough money to fend for ourselves. Does that mean nothing now? Have you just dropped all our dreams for some guy who just wants sex!"

"Kagome! That's not true! He really loves me. If he didn't then he wouldn't have asked me to move in with him!"

"So I guess that's it then? You're just going to leave me? How will I…" Kagome looked up from her cappuccino, wiping away the small tear forming in her eye. "I'm sorry. I should be happy for you, not angry." She gazed into Sango's auburn eyes, "I'm sure he loves you very much. After work I'll help you pack."

Sango stared at her friend with shock, "Ah…Kagome…thank you…"

Kagome rose from her seat and began putting on her work apron. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work now." She forced her lips to form a small smile before she turned away from her friend to get back to the register.

Sango rose as well leaving a small tip on the table. Before she left she turned to her friend hoping that she would look at her just for a small indication that she really meant what she had just said. Kagome never looked up and with that Sango left.

------------------------

_I'm out with Miroku; I'll be back as soon as I can._

_-Sango_

"Now he won't even let her spend time with me…damn you Miroku." Kagome threw her purse onto the couch as she headed into the kitchen to make some dinner.

As she walked past the phone she noticed her answering machine blinking. Kagome pushed the play button and listened to the message.

"Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha, I'm going to COA tonight with Miroku. Kikyo and Kagura might be there too. Miroku is going to invite Sango so she's probably coming…uh, but you can still ask her if you want. Anyway, you wanna go? Call me back, I'll give you a ride. Oh and Kikyo wants you to come. She's complaining that she hasn't seen you in a while and really wants to talk. Okay well call me back. Bye.

_BEEEP_

"Fun." Kagome sighed and went over to the cupboard to grab some instant ramen.

As she heated the stove she pulled out her cell and dialed Inuyasha.

After the second ring he picked up.

"Yea?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey, so I'm guessing you got my message?"

"Yea, I'll go. When are you coming?"

"Now I guess."

"Um, not now. I'm eating…well about to be. How about in like 45 min.?"

"God, you gotta make everything so complicated."

Kagome smiled, "Sorry."

"Yea, sure. Okay, so 45 right?"

"Yep."

"You sure are perky…and I thought you'd be depressed since…never mind…okay later."

"Bye."

Kagome heard a click and then closed her cell. "I guess she's telling everybody…whatever. And I'm not perky. Gosh, all I said was 'yep', can't girl act happy at times? It's not a crime!" Kagome realized she was yelling to no one and went back to her ramen.

-----------------------------

"Kagome! Dude let's go!"

Kagome opened her apartment door facing an irritated Inuyasha. "Chill, God."

"Don't 'God' me!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha smirking, "Just did."

"Whore."

"Fag."

"Bitch."

"Fucker."

"Have to agree with you there."

"You're such a man whore."

"Well, Kagome, there is one girl that I haven't fucked yet."

"Yea and she plans on keeping it that way."

"Feh, you have no since of fun."

"Oh, I have a since of fun, just not with you."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha lead Kagome to his convertible letting her get in herself.

"Oh yes. You know Hojo and me had our 'fun'."

"I'm sure." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome frowned, "You're just jealous he got in my pants and you haven't and never will,"

"Yea, you wish."

Kagome didn't bother to continue this 'conversation', besides she had better things to think about. She didn't really want to think about Sango moving out but she couldn't help it. No matter how much she had changed since High School she never acted 'changed' around Sango. She was still good little Kagome. The truth was, she really looked up to Sango. That's why when they had promised to live together after High School and even collage she couldn't think of anything except of that. Knowing that she could be with Sango even out of school made her happy and gave her a since of security. But she knew that Sango was a big girl and could do what she wanted, and if that meant living with Miroku instead of her then so be it. Besides his apartment was closer to Sango's University than Kagome's was.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome left her thoughts and turned to Inuyasha. "Yea?"

"Miroku told me how you handled the whole 'Sango moving out' ordeal."

"And I'm guessing she has told more people than Miroku?"

"Only Kikyo and Kagura."

"Yea…only."

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that she feels really bad about it and…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "Sango is my best friend, and I have to learn to except what she wants to do. And I have. And I'm not mad or sad or anything anymore. Yes was but I'm over it. Things change…people change…"

"Yea, but you haven't really changed around Sango."

"So? That's because…I have different ways of talking to Sango than I do with you and Miroku."

"Yea…I've noticed." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome frowned and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the car drive.

-------------------

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"

"I think he's mad." Miroku smirked as Inuyasha gave him an evil glare.

"Inuyasha, it's not his fault the club is closed."

"Ah, shut it, Kagome!"

"Fine then! Fuck you too!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

"UH!"

"Inuyasha, why don't we go to one of your brother's clubs?" Sango cringed after she spoke realizing what she had just said.

"Why do yah think, Sango! Cause he's there!"

"Perfect! Then we can get in free."

"Miroku…I don't think that's going to work out," Kagome stated.

"Well, then I guess we'll all just have to go home…" Miroku was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot of COA.

"I would have to disagree with you, Miroku." Kikyo emerged from her midnight black Matrix dressed in the shiniest red dress in all of Tokyo. Kagura quickly followed her, still trying to put an earring in.

"Wonderful…" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm touched on how much you want me here, Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed as she skimmed through the small group until she stopped at Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm so happy you're here! I need to talk to you, it's very important." Kikyo ran to her victim and held on to her tight. "You're staying with me," Kikyo hushed her voice, "But I do want to talk to you once we get to Boa."

"We're not going to Boa!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh yes we are!" Kikyo and Inuyasha were at it again.

Kagome sighed trying hard not to laugh. But she was curious to what Kikyo wanted to talk to her about. Her and Kikyo use to be almost enemies when Kikyo was dating Inuyasha. But once they broke up they suddenly had some sort of "bond" with each other. Kagome had found it odd that such a nasty break up could bring two people together. But she figured that Kikyo had finally realized that Kagome never had feelings for Inuyasha, on contrary to what everyone in their High School had thought.

"Well, I suggest that if we plan on going anywhere we do it fast before midnight."

"Uh, fine…we'll go."

"Thank you!" Kikyo jumped away from Inuyasha back to Kagome. "Okay so we'll meet you guys there." Kikyo gave Kagome a small peck on the cheek and then left with Kagura.

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome slapping at her kissed cheek trying to remove Kikyo's entire kiss.

"Inuyasha, it's called a kiss. Gosh, you have problems." Kagome slapped him away and headed over to the convertible. "So are we going?"

"Sango and Miroku starred at Kagome as Inuyasha tried to calm himself down.

"What? Kikyo is my friend isn't she? She has a right kiss me on the cheek."

"Miroku we should go." Sango waved to Kagome pulling Miroku into the car. "We'll see you guys at Boa."

Kagome smiled and waited for Inuyasha so start the car.

--------------------

As the group of friends entered the shiny glass doors of Club Boa they all walked in to see flashing lights, girls in cages with, to Miroku's delight, next to nothing on, million's of stairs, and doors that lead to who knew where.

"Wow." Sango sighed.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha made his way through the crowds of homo's, drunks, and perverts.

Sango looked to Miroku and saw him smile back at her. "So what should we do?"

"Hmm, Kagome what do u plan on doing?"

Kagome left her gaze of the large club and turned to Sango, "I'm going to find Kikyo. You two have fun." With that Kagome left to find the nearest walkway that lead her to the dance floor.

"Kagome!" Ah, looks like she didn't have to look after all.

"Hey, Kikyo. Where's Kagura?"

"Oh, her? She's fucking some drunk guy. Anyway I heard that…"

"What?"

"I HEARD THAT…"

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm and lead her to the nearest room she could find.

Slamming the door behind her Kagome looked to Kikyo, "There, so what was that you were saying?"

"Kagome, I hope you know we're in one of the sex rooms."

"We're WHAT!"

"You didn't know? I thought you would since you didn't ask any questions about Kagura. Sesshomaru's club isn't just a club it's like where people go with their husbands or their "lover" and they technically have sex all night with either each other or group sex."

"Oh my God…"

"Hmm, I thought you knew. Inuyasha never told you? Hell, he probably doesn't know either. Well anyway, you should have come here when you were dating Hojo, hey maybe even when you were with Kouga! That would have been a sight. Ha, okay so…"

"Can we just get to what you wanted to say to me so badly?"

Kikyo paused looking confused until it finally hit her what Kagome was talking about. "Oh yea! Do you want to move in with me?"

"Do I what now?"

"You heard me, Kagome. And I'm serious too! I heard that Sango practically left you for

Miroku so I decided that I would ask you to move in with me. You don't have to but I thought it would be a good chance for us to…I don't know…get to know each other better."

"Kikyo, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

Kagome took a deep breath and went to sit down on one of the nearby couches. "Kikyo, when you and Inuyasha were dating, we hated each other, all because you thought I was in love with Inuyasha. And don't deny it either. And then once you two broke up I never made any intension of wanting to date him. And whether you admit to it or not, that made you realize that I wasn't the whore you thought I was. In fact, I was the exact opposite. And once I realized that was the cause of you hating me we somehow became friends. Not that I'm complaining, you are a very nice person, but now you are a bit too nice. Kikyo, why are you being so kind to me? Even in High School we never really hung out together, except at that party at Kagura's. But I never saw you cause you were gone half the time. So why? Why now are you being all kind to me?"

"You're right. I did think all those things," Kikyo smiled, "I did think you were in love with Inuyasha, I did realize that you weren't and suddenly thought you were the best person on the face of this earth. And I wanted more than anything to be your friend but it seemed to me that you never wanted anything to do with me. And also Kagome, you're right again, I am being overly nice to you. And that's because, I'm afraid of what Inuyasha has told you about me."

"Come again?"

"Inuyasha probably has told you all this shit about me by now hasn't he?" Kikyo saw Kagome's confused face. "Hmm…Kagome, Inuyasha didn't break up with me because he didn't love me, he broke up with me because he found out that I'm a lesbian."

"WHAT!"

"I bet he freaked out after that little kiss I gave you right?"

Kagome nodded not knowing what to say.

"That's why. He thinks I'm trying to make a move on you. No offence, Kagome but I have me eyes on some other girls at the moment."

"None taken…"

Kikyo burst into laughing. "You just amaze me. Inuyasha took this a lot harder…ha I wonder why. But apparently I was wrong about Inuyasha, I was so sure he would have told you by now…seeming that we have become "friends" in the past 4 years. And knowing him he would probably want you to have nothing to do with me. Of course that's only because he's madly in love with you." Kikyo looked to Kagome without turning to face her.

"No he's not! How could he be?"

"Kagome, seriously, stop. You know it, I know it, and everybody knows it. Even Sesshomaru. And you know him…he wants nothing to do with Inuyasha. But of course me being the little noisy one I am I had to ask him. He practically said yes…in the Sesshomaru way of things…anyway it's true and I know that you know." Kikyo continued to gaze at Kagome's stunned face. Then it hit her. "Dear God…you had no idea."

Kagome shook her head.

"Ha, well now you do. How could you not! It was so obvious! Oh well, such as life…Anyway, yes Kagome Inuyasha loves you, I'm a lesbo, and…"

"I have no feelings for Inuyasha."

Kikyo, hurt she was interrupted, slowly walked over to Kagome and leaned down to where their noses were touching. "You're bound to by now, Kagome."

"Kikyo, I'm serious. None."

Kikyo pulled away from Kagome scratching her head. "Hmm. Ah Ha! You're in love with someone else!"

Kagome blushed.

"Aw! You blushed! First time I've seen you do it too! Who is it? No wait! I'll respect your privacy…for now little Kagome."

"Fine by me…Kikyo don't tell Inuyasha though."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good, the last thing I need is for our friendship to get anymore…odd."

Kikyo nodded. "I see. Okay then."

AU- Okay so there you go. Yes I know, it was boring, stupid, a waste of time, whatever it was please review and tell me! I know exactly where I'm going with this story so please take that as reassurance for those of you who hated it. Next chapter there will be lemons and yea that's it for now I guess. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how much I suck at this.


	2. Chapter 2

All's Fare in Love and Sex

Chapter Two

AU- Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! It means a lot! Here's the second chapter I hope you like it. It's a little long but…I think it's pretty good. I don't know. Thanks! Enjoy )

Kagome pushed herself off the couch and let her eyes roam around the slightly large room. A bed, a few couches, and even a bathroom…it's like a hotel room…hell it's like her own apartment. Kagome thought to herself about Hojo and her coming here. What it would have been like. 'Eh, I think Kouga would have given me a better fuck,' she thought. Kagome smiled to herself and turned to Kikyo who was starring at the pondering Kagome.

"So, should we go now?" Kagome questioned, waiting for Kikyo to get the emotion back in her face.

"Yea, we should. But Kagome…please consider moving in with me. I know that no one truly likes living alone, and I highly doubt that you do…"

Kagome sighed. "You're right, I don't, and probably never will…I promise to consider it. I'll get back with you about it…just give me some time to help Sango with her moving out and then I will begin to think about mine."

Kikyo beamed. "Thank you."

Kagome nodded and headed for the door, "I think we should go find Inuyasha."

"Hmm, you can. I should be going. Kagura's going to be here for a while and I really need to get some sleep. I have a big presentation at work tomorrow to look forward to." Kikyo walked over to a small table and grabbed a pen from one of its drawers. She walked over to Kagome, gently held out her arm, and began writing down a phone number.

"Here. Call me when you get a chance." Kikyo put the cap back on the pen and threw it on the table. Before she turned to walk towards the door, she leaned close to Kagome and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Later, Kagome." With that she left the room.

--------------------------

"Ya know, I would think you would at least call the person **that's giving you a ride home** if you were to go off somewhere for a few hours!"

"What am I going to do with you? I told you, Kikyo and I were having a conversation after _you_ stormed off! And it was more like 30 min! Not a few hours!"

"Whatever! The point is _after_ I "stormed" off…"

"Which you did."

"Shut up! I went to go find you and Kikyo…no not Kikyo just you. But I couldn't. So don't get mad at me for being worried! You could have gotten ra—"

"You were worried?"

Inuyasha suddenly blushed before he realized he needed a quick answer. "There are perverts out there! Who knows what could have happened to you!"

" 'You' as in Kikyo and I, or 'you' as in me?"

"Why does it fuckin' matter!"

"It just does!"

"Fine then!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and then suddenly reached for the T.V control. Kagome stopped him, grabbing his hand not intending on letting go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I worried you." Kagome's voice was soft and calm, trying her hardest not to yell at the hanyou.

"Feh." Inuyasha pulled away from her and turned on the T.V, shortly after turning it off, for nothing "good" (to him at least) was on.

"Inuyasha,"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you get so mad when Kikyo gave me a kiss?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Well why wouldn't I!"

"I believe the question was, why **were** you?"

"Because! Kikyo has changed over the past years that you and I have known her…she's just not…"

"The same Kikyo you fell in love with?"

"Kagome, I was never in love with Kikyo, straight or not. Ah…damn!"

"I already knew, Inuyasha. She told me."

Inuyasha's face showed he was stunned. "Oh did she now? And might I ask why?"

"She had her reasons."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Yea, whatever…Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Do you feel the Kikyo is a bad person because she's a lesbian?"

"Listen Kagome! Kikyo went out with me knowing that she was fucking curved! That's why I don't have feelings for her! Got it?"

Kagome gave a slight nod when then, "No, I don't. Just because she may like girls doesn't mean she never had feelings for you some time in her life!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it does!"

"Maybe she didn't realize she was a lesbian when you two were dating." Kagome rose from her seat, "Maybe she **did** love you, Inuyasha! You were just too blind to see that after she realized who she really was!"

"Why are you so sweet about Kikyo? What has she ever done for you!"

"For your information she offered me to live with her! That's a hell of a lot more than you have ever done!"

"She WHAT?

"Sango left me for your best friend, Inuyasha! All I wanted was for Sango and me to live together for a while like we had planned! That's the ONLY reason I even thought about going through High School! I never realized that I would actually be good at it! But look now! She's happy with some guy who happens to actually love her and is one of the coolest friends I have. And I am left thinking I'm a whore for going from guy to guy letting them all have their one night of sex before they ditch me for some slut the next day!"

Inuyasha glared at the floor thinking of what, if anything, to say.

"I'm going home, it's late. Goodnight."

"Ah, Kagome."

"I said goodnight, Inuyasha."

--------------------

"Okay so that box has all my clothes in it right?"

Kagome nodded handing the box now marked "CLOTHES" on it to Sango.

"Well, I guess that's it then…" Sango heaved a long sigh. "I'm gonna miss you Kagome."

"I'll miss you too, Sango. But we'll still have our coffee shop…even though you don't work there…but still…and it's not like you're moving away."

Sango's eyes grew watery as she tried to hold in her tears. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Sango, it's okay really…I'll be fine. Kikyo even offered for me to stay with her. So see? I'll be fine!"

"She what? Really? That's wonderful! Aw! You're making me jealous now!"

Kagome smiled wide. "Be nice to Miroku, and tell him that I'm jealous of **him.**"

Sango laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him that."

The two friends hugged each other looking back on the apartment they had once shared.

"You know…we haven't even lived here for a full month yet…"

Kagome chuckled, "Ha, you're right."

The girls carried the boxes to the elevator and then rode down to the first floor where a waiting Miroku stood.

"Well Kagome, thanks for handing her over to me." Miroku smiled giving her a hug, knowing that this wasn't easy on her. Kagome began to feel annoyed with all these people feeling pity on her.

"Well, we should get going, Sango."

Sango nodded and turned to hug Kagome once again.

"See you later?"

Kagome winked. "You bet."

-----------------------

"Hi, you've reached Kikyo, I'm not here right now but leave your name and I'll get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks."

BEEEP 

"Kikyo? Hey it's Kagome. I wanted to let you know that I would love to move in with you. As long as you still want me too that is. I guess I'll talk to you later. Thank you very much. Bye."

Kagome hung up her phone and went over to her couch to lie down.

'Okay…so soon I'll be living with Kikyo. Never thought that I would get to experience this in my life…Inuyasha's a fag…I know that Kikyo really did love him. The way she looked at him…spoke to him…the way she got so jealous of me even though I was no threat to her at all. If only he could see her for who she was…not for who she is now…but…there are still things Kikyo hasn't told me…there has to be more to her and Inuyasha than just the whole he hates her for being curved thing…I don't know…I wish he could except her…What if it was me? Would Inuyasha hate me for something so innocent?'

Ding 

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell to her apartment.

"I'm coming."

Kagome opened the door and gasped, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked into the empty apartment. "I see Sango's gone."

"Yes, she just left."

"Hmm."

Kagome didn't want to stand in the doorway all morning. "Want to come in?"

Inuyasha walked past her and made his way to the couch as Kagome shut the door.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy come visit?"

"I guess. But you're awfully quiet."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna tick you off again. Knowing me and my "big mouth."

"Then why'd you come if you're so worried?"

"Believe it or not Miss Priss I came to say sorry. You know about the whole Kikyo shit. But I still think that it's a bad idea…you liven' with her and all."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and starred at his eyes, even though he was looking to the ground.

"You're afraid she's gonna screw me, aren't you?"

Inuyasha lifted his head. "WHAT? NO! WHY WOULD YOU…"

"Fine. But I still think that's it. Is Inuyasha afraid of me getting fucked by a girl? Aw, that's too bad. Ha."

"Stop it, Kagome."

"What? You can't take a joke? Well fine then." Kagome stood up and headed for her bedroom.

"Hey, where're you goin'?"

"My room, you're no fun."

"Oh really now?"

Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome into her room. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly lifted her off the ground.

"Hey! Inuyasha! What do you think you're…"

Inuyasha placed her back on the floor, but didn't let go of his grasp on her. He leaned his head next to Kagome's and laid his chin on her shoulder. "No fun, eh?"

Kagome tried to hide a smile as she shook her head.

"Well we'll have to change that."

Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him. He met with her eyes and gazed thoughtfully into them. Kagome got chills up her spine. Inuyasha's eyes were playful but yet calm. These were eyes she had never seen in him before, and it somewhat puzzled her.

Inuyasha began to lean in closer to Kagome, making those chills in her run even colder. He continued on getting closer and closer until finally he let his lips fall gently on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha continued to rest his lips in there current position.

Once he pulled back he gazed into Kagome's eyes once again, searching for a reaction.

"Am I any 'fun' yet?" Inuyasha smirked as he slightly tightened his grip on Kagome's waist.

All Kagome could do was slowly nod as she gained the strength to speak. "Not what I had in mind though."

Inuyasha playfully frowned. "Hm, well maybe I can change that too." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as he laid his lips on hers once more, but this time with more force. For a moment he was afraid Kagome would pull away, or at least attempt to, but to his surprise she never did. This gave him an indication to continue.

Kagome, on the other hand, had no idea what was going through Inuyasha's head when he heard the word 'fun' but she wasn't complaining. For some odd reason his kisses were different from her other 'boyfriends.' His were warm and full of caring, when the other's were just kisses, nothing more nothing less.

Inuyasha suddenly pushed Kagome back onto her bed, him now on top of her. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Kagome could feel him exploring her mouth, and she realized how much she hated enjoying it. She noticed too that Inuyasha's hand was moving under her shirt and up to her breast. She didn't stop him, however. Kagome didn't know why but for a girl with no feelings for this guy at all, he made her feel so alive, and loved like she never had felt before. Kagome knew she had no feelings for the hanyou on top of her, but she also knew she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop before things got too far.

But she had too.

"In…u…yasha…" she breathed.

Inuyasha didn't take her calling too him as a sign of her wanting to talk so he paid no attention. Kagome decided to **make **him stop instead.

She began to push on his chest and pull away from him. Inuyasha got the idea and moved off of her and on to her pile of pillows.

"Problems?"

Kagome, straightening her shirt, responded, "Yes. Inuyasha, as much as that was… 'fun' I have to tell you…I don't have feelings for you…at least not like that…"

Inuyasha glanced at her with confusion. "Then I'm totally lost on why you let me continue in the first place."

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and placed his arm around her. "Okay then…well if not me…then who do you want to make out with?"

Kagome blushed. "Hey! That was a bit more than 'making out.' You're fucking hand was in my shirt!"

"And?"

"Uh! No one!" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and walked over to the mirror.

"Fine, don't tell me. But if you don't mind…if it's really no one then how about trying to make that a someone…that someone being me."

"You're such a man."

"I try."

"Inuyasha, I'll tell you right now that I have no feelings for you and come to think of it…I probably never did…the sooner you realize that the better."

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a frown. "Fine. But next time, you could give me a little notice, before I get the wrong idea." With that Inuyasha left the room and the apartment all together.

Kagome locked the door to her bedroom and strode over to her bed.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered to herself, "I just had to let him go on…it's not like it was really anything much though…and besides, we could have had sex and it wouldn't have meant anything…to me at least. But…he was…" Kagome sighed. "I should get ready for work."

-----------------------

"You're late."

"I realized that."

Kaede handed Kagome a broom and a dustpan. "This is for not getting to the register on time."

Kagome groaned. "Kaede, give me a break will yah?"

"Kagome, there are times in a women's life where she realizes…to wake up! Now get to work."

"What was shoved up your ass this morning?" Kagome whispered, unfortunately loud enough for Kaede to here.

"What was that Ms. Higurashi?"

"Nothing at all…"

-------------------------

"Kagome, you have a visitor."

Kagome finished sweeping her last pile of dirt off the floor and headed over to Yuri.

"Who is it?"

Yuri looked back behind her, motioning towards a small table by the Coffee shop's window.

Kagome glanced at her mystery guest. "Kikyo?"

"I'll take your shift. You have 10 min left anyway, the old hag's out shopping for more sugar, I'll cover for you."

Kagome, surprised at Yuri's kindness, smiled and nodded to her as she slowly made her way to Kikyo.

Kikyo sat looking out the wide window, gazing at the many people who pasted the coffee shop. Kagome took the seat across from her and waited for Kikyo's gaze to come to her.

Kikyo turned. "Oh! Kagome, hey."

"Hey yourself." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, is your shift over yet? I would hate to take you away from your work."

Kagome smirked. "Trust me, you're doing me a favor."

Kikyo laughed. "Well, good then. I didn't feel liked waiting for you to call, so I decided to meet you here. I hope that's okay. I just can't wait any longer. Can you understand that? I'm sorry, I should have waited for when you were ready with an answer. I bet you're still thinking about it."

"Wait. You didn't get my message?"

"Message?"

"Yea I called you letting you know that I would love to move in with you."

"REALLY! Ah…I mean well I didn't get it. But you would? That's great!

"I'm so relieved! I was beginning to think you changed your mind. I'm happy that it turned out that you never received the call."

Kikyo beamed. "Me too. Well, should we start getting you packed?"

Kagome nodded. "That sounds good."

-------------------------------

Two Weeks Later 

Sango's not speaking to me. I don't know why…I'm worried Inuyasha. Can you talk to her for me? I'm scared that I've done something wrong. Miroku won't even tell me. He said that I had nothing to worry about but how can I not worry about this? Please talk to her…please…for me…?

"Damn you Kagome."

"Inuyasha, get out of bed. I'm leaving, and knowing you, you'll let someone rob the house."

"I'm up. So go away."

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha's door and headed down the hall when he stopped. "And why don't you look for a job today. It would save me the hassle of providing for you."

Inuyasha ran from his room and met his brother in the hallway. "If I'm such a hassle then why don't you kick me out!"

Sesshomaru faced his brother with glaring eyes. "You're forgetting. Until you get a job, I'm responsible for your well being. No thanks to your worthless mother."

"Shut it, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned away from his half brother, for he had nothing more to say.

"I swear…if I could…I would…"

Ring

The ringing of the phone interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. Once he had entered his room, he pulled his phone from its post and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Well…that would take all day to explain. Might I ask who I am speaking with?"

"Screw the act, Inuyasha. It's Sango."

"Oh."

"Oh? Why oh? How about an 'oh no'?"

"What do you want Sango?"

"I want you to apologize to Kagome."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Why? I haven't talked to her in weeks."

"Exactly! Nor Miroku or me! Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey! I tried calling Kagome, but she wouldn't pick up her damn phone!"

"When did you call her?"

"A few days ago."

"You moron! She's living with Kikyo now."

"Ah…" 'That's right…' Inuyasha thought.

---------------------

"Hey, Kikyo, how do you like this one?"

Kagome held up the thick magazine pointing to the bed comforter she liked the best.

"I like it! It's better than the brown by far. You should get your room painted this color."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Well I do. I'll get it done."

Kagome's face went up in shock. "No! You can't! It's not necessary I mean…besides, the white walls will suit me fine."

"Nonsense, you're getting painted walls. And that's final."

"But…"

"Ah! I said it's final."

Kagome sighed. "You win."

Kikyo grinned and went back to her paper work. "Two more days. Just two more days."

"Oh yea…you're getting a promotion."

"Well, I hope so. Mr. Hamasaki is telling us on Wednesday."

"Two days."

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, and I think that I'm a candidate for getting it."

"Well I hope you do. Not like you need the money or anything."

"Ha, yes, but at least I can get out of that crummy box of an office and actually get my own. Oh the possibilities!"

"There you go again."

"Well, you just wait and see, Kagome! Just wait and see."

Kagome smiled as she set the magazine down and paced over to the kitchen to make a snack.

"Hey, Kikyo?"

"Yea?"

"We should do something fun tonight."

Kikyo looked up from her paper work. "What do you have in mind?"

"We should go to Boa."

Kikyo smiled. "Yea, we should. I'll take us once I get home from work. Do you want to call Sango, and see if she can come?"

Kagome put up the pitcher of tea and then responded. "No, I just saw her yesterday. And besides, we haven't done something together since Inuyasha…" Kagome paused. "Since we went to Boa. So I thought we could go again."

Kikyo gazed at Kagome, noticing that her eyes went from buoyant to tedious after mentioning Inuyasha.

"Well, I think that's a good idea. I've gotten pretty sick of Kagura myself."

"Then it's settled."

Kikyo nodded and went, once again, back to her paper work.

--------------------

"Well, it would be nice if at least you tried calling Kagome. If you had wanted to talk to her that badly you could have called her cell phone."

"Well I didn't! I needed a break from her anyway. So just leave me alone, Sango."

"Fine. But please, Inuyasha. Call her. Meet her somewhere. I don't know why, but there's something different about her…she hasn't been herself since the day I moved out. You went over to the apartment after I left right? Did she seem…upset? What happened that made her so gloomy? Inuyasha, if you don't try to help me figure out what's wrong then please don't think you would be doing it for me…think about doing it for her."

"Goodbye, Sango." Inuyasha pressed the end button and threw the phone on his bed.

"I've 'helped' Kagome enough, the last thing she'll want is to talk to me. So be it."

Inuyasha held up the wrinkled piece of paper he was reading before his brother called to him.

"Never thought I would…but…I miss High School…" Inuyasha frowned realizing he was talking to himself.

'Kagome and me…we were so close then…uh…I shouldn't have made a move on her…besides, it's obvious she likes someone else…someone better…and she's never had feelings for me anyway…why should she now?"

Inuyasha crumbled the note in his hand and threw it on the floor. 'All I want is for everything to go back to what it use to be…before Kikyo ever gave a shit about Kagome…'

AU- okay so no lemons yet. I know I know, I'm working on it. I spent 3 hours on this story yesterday and 3 today and I just really wanted to post it. I'm really tired and I hate going to bed knowing that I haven't finished it yet. Uh…so yea. I really really hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard for you guys. And I mean that. The part where Kikyo and Kagome are at the coffee shop I totally messed up on. I forgot that Kagome had already called so I had to fix that and it made the whole part corny. I'm sorry don't hit me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! PLEASE! I know you already have but I really need to know if I'm doing good or not. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Oh and I might not be able to update soon because me friend is coming to live with me because her mom is going out of town so I'm going to be hanging out with her and all. But that should give you all time to read and review please Thank you again!

-Sara


	3. Chapter 3

All's Fare in Love and Sex

Chapter Three

AN- Thank you soooo much for reviewing again! You guys are great! I really appreciate it! Okay for you guys who think that Sesshomaru and Kagome are a couple in this story well you could be right you could be wrong. Oh and hopefully you guys remember Sara. You know the girl who loved Sesshomaru and all. Well she's back...sorta . Thanks again SOO much for reviewing! Okay well Enjoy )

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. Give me 5 min, tops."

Kagome groaned. "Okay."

Kikyo came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, still fixing her hair.

"You said…"

"I know what I said. You should also know by now I have a bad since of time."

"Yeah, one would think…"

Kikyo grinned. "Are we ready?"

"I don't know, Kikyo, _are_ we?"

Kikyo's grin turned into a playful frown, "Yes, Miss Kagome we are."

--------------------------

"Damn." Inuyasha reached for his phone. Slowly, he pushed in Kagome's number waiting for the phone to ring.

---------------------------

Rrrrr 

Kagome paused. "Hold up, Kikyo, my phone."

Kikyo stopped and waited.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. I need to talk to-"

"Inuyasha, I'm a bit busy at the moment, can I call you later?"

"Ah…yea. Bye." Inuyasha hung up his phone.

"Inu…" Kagome, realizing he wasn't on the other line, also hung up her phone.

"Kagome, let's go."

Kagome nodded as she crawled into the car.

-----------------------------

"Jinny Bean."

"And for Miss Sexy over here?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she glanced over at Kikyo who seemed not to notice. "Kagome, what do you want?"

"Uh…I guess what you're having."

"Kikyo grinned. "Ha…good luck. Make that two Jinny Beans."

"You got it."

Second's later the bartender came out with two glasses of Jinny Bean.

"Enjoy, ladies."

"Okay, Kagome, let's see how you handle your first Jinny Bean."

Kagome frowned. "Who ever said it was my first?"

"Oh so it's not?" Kikyo winked. "Okay."

Kagome slowly lifted the glass up to her lips and waited for the tiny sip of whiskey to fall onto her tongue.

"EH!" Kagome spat out the small sip and began rubbing her tongue with a napkin. "How do you drink this shit?"

Kikyo burst into laughter. "Oh my God Kagome. You're just too much! HA! Oh, and I thought you said you've had it before."

"I never said I did! I just ask who said that I didn't!"

"Ah ha. You got me on this one."

Kagome tried hard not to gag. "Why didn't you…"

"Hey…don't say I didn't worn yah hun." Kikyo winked again and then left her seat, making a slight glance back to Kagome, as if to say she wanted to her to come too.

Kagome looked down at her "drink"(which she still couldn't believe such a disgusting piece of garbage as that was considered one) and headed over to Kikyo.

-----------------------------

" Master, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled over moaning as he threw a pillow on top of his head.

"Master, Inuyasha, please get up, you fell asleep. You've been out for hours."

"What is it?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"You have a visitor, sir."

"Tell 'em to leave."

The hanyou's maid shut the door and headed down the large staircases that lead to the front hall.

"He doesn't wish to speak with you, Miss."

Sesshomaru came into the large hallway with a newspaper in his hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Sesshomaru. I need to speak with Inuyasha."

"Apparently, Ms. Haruyama, he does not wish to speak to you. What you do with that information I could hardly care less," The Demon Lord remarked, hearing the conversation just before he had entered the room.

"But I need to speak with him!"

"No one is stopping you."

Inuyasha's visitor frowned and then glanced to the staircase in front of her. She gulped and then slowly made her way up the long stairs.

---------------------------

"So, do you know how to dance Ms. Kagome?" Kikyo smirked while she pulled Kagome into the large group of people on the dance floor.

Kagome glanced at all the non-familiar faces around her. She turned her head back to Kikyo and slightly nodded.

"I don't believe you." Kikyo grinned. "Well, I should teach you shouldn't I?"

Kagome smiled and let out a sigh, "Go ahead."

Kikyo pulled Kagome's arm pulling her closer to her.

Kikyo placed Kagome's hand on her own hips and did the same with Kagome's other hand. Then, Kikyo placed her hands on Kagome's hips.

"Now, just dance."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow looking confused.

"Like this," Kikyo began slightly moving her hips to the beat of the music. She began slowly rubbing Kagome's hips as her body became closer to the floor. Kikyo's face was now level with Kagome's crotch, which caused slight discomfort for Kagome. Kikyo gradually lifted herself up and pulled Kagome closer to her.

"Do you get it now?"

Kagome met with Kikyo's face and nodded.

Kagome began to rub Kikyo's hips as Kikyo had done to her. She then began swaying back and forth as Kikyo did the same. They both shut their eyes, moving closer to one another. The music appeared to be getting louder as the two girls became more intimate with their dancing.

Kikyo held Kagome's head in her left hand and pulled her friend's ear closer to her mouth. "Having fun yet?" she purred.

Kagome nodded as the lights dimmed and the song ended.

-------------------------------

Knock Knock 

"Inuyasha?"

"I said go away!"

"Inuyasha, it's me. Kagura."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, realizing that a women was in his house, and if that wasn't enough standing outside his bedroom.

"What is it!"

"I need to talk to you…it's about Kikyo…"

"Go away. I don't want to here your complaints on her. It's your own damn fault for being her fucking friend."

"I'm not complaining about Kikyo, I'm complaining about her roommate…I need to talk to you about Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rose from his bed and placed his feet flat on the floor. "Just wait a minute."

Inuyasha quickly threw a shirt on and a pair of jeans to cover up his boxers.

"What about her?"

Kagura's face began to form a smile, "I'm getting sick of Kagome."

"Yea, aren't we all…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"She's taking Kikyo away from me. Normally I would love to hang out with them but lately all they want is each other."

Inuyasha grimaced as he opened the door, "Don't say it like that! Kagome's not a homo!"

"Oh yea? Well from the looks of it Kikyo may be growing on her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"I'm just…"

"I said **GO!"**

Kagura smirked. "So, you still have feeling's for the little wench. Well…hope it works out, it's gonna be one hell of a sight watching you try to make her fall in love with you when it's so obvious that she's in love with someone else!"

"Get out!"

"You just can't take the truth, Inuyasha. And you know what? I think that Kagome _will _fall for Kikyo. And when she does I hope you suffer from it."

With that Kagura left Inuyasha sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over…" Inuyasha sighed. "Damn, bitch. What does she know? I hope she burns in hell."

Inuyasha stood up taking off the shirt he had put on because of Kagura, and left his room.

"That bitch gone?"

"Yes, sir." His maid replied.

"Good."

"Master, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Quit it with the "sir" crap. You're making me feel old."

"Yes, si…uh…yes master."

"Uh."

Inuyasha made his way to his brother's side of the mansion. Once he reached Sesshomaru's study he held on to the door handle and waited for a minute pondering on whether to go in or not.

Inuyasha slowly turned the handle to enter the study. Bookcases filled the large room, as did paintings and statues. Inuyasha gazed out the two tall doors that lead to the balcony. He rested his eyes on the glorious few of the valley behind the mansion. Inuyasha had been in Sesshomaru's study only once of all the months he had lived with his brother, and it was only for a short while anyway, not giving him a chance to enjoy the room.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant!"

"Sit."

Inuyasha took a chair across from Sesshomaru's desk.

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru continued to be focused on his paper work, acting as if Inuyasha wasn't even in the room.

"Well? I don't have all damn day!"

"I have a favor to ask."

"A what?"

"You're not def. You heard me. Even with your tiny dog ears."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru…!"

"I'm not big on asking favors, especially from a dirty hanyou as you but I'm needed and I can't be in too places at once."

"What is it?"

"You need to be at my club tonight and over see things while I'm in Osaka."

"When did you decide on going to Osaka?"

"Ever since Sara (that's why you needed to remember her) made a business deal with Naraku."

"Why are you working with Naraku? Didn't he try crashing your business last year?"

"That was last year. In the world of business, Inuyasha, anyone who can make you money is your friend."

"Right…silly me," Inuyasha focused on a painting behind Sesshomaru. It was of their father and Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha wasn't aloud to have anything in Sesshomaru's mansion that had something to do with his own mother.

"When do I need to be there?"

"As soon as my driver is here to take me to the airport."

"Which will be…?"

A car horn honked outside the mansion.

"Now. Don't let me down Inuyasha. Not like I expect good to come out of this either."

"Thanks for the good luck, bro!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically as Sesshomaru made his way out the door.

"Feh. Of all the demons…I just had to be _his _brother."

--------------------------------

Kagome lied back in her chair waiting for Kikyo to return with their newly ordered drinks. Her head begin to pulse as she felt a slight headache forming.

"Ow," she exclaimed as she began rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Kikyo placed the drinks down, her gaze never leaving Kagome.

"Yeah, just a slight headache. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to go home? My feet are killing me anyway. Maybe we should call it a night."

Kagome nodded, "Only if you want to, Kikyo. I don't want to spoil your fun."

"What fun? Hanging around with drunken bastards? Oh yes, loads and loads."

Kagome chuckled. "Okay then."

Kikyo gathered her things together and then went to Kagome's side, hoping she could make it through the door without to much pain.

Kagome looked up as Kikyo opened the wide glass door before running into a tall silver haired man.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, eyes wide.

"Kagome…what are…why are…Kikyo!"

"You sound surprised." Kikyo glared at the hanyou.

"Uh…ah…excuse me…"

Inuyasha tried to make his way past the two girls when kagome pulled on his arm.

"Inuyasha. You called."

"Yeah so?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo. "It wasn't important."

"Inuyasha," Kagome insisted, "Call me later. Please?"

Again Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, who had no emotion on her face.

He nodded and then left the girls alone.

"Let's go home Kagome."

------------------------

"So. You and lover boy hit it off well tonight? I tried not to pay attention."

"Kikyo!"

"I was just kidding." Kikyo finished scooping the last scoop of ice cream she wanted.

Kagome looked to her, concerned. "No you're not."

Kikyo turned. "I mean it. I was just kidding. But…you haven't been talking to him lately. I thought you two were close?"

"Yea, **were**."

Kikyo lifted an eyebrow. "Were? What happened? Don't tell me. He tried making a move on you didn't he?"

"How did you know? I mean I didn't tell you did I?"

Kikyo chuckled, "No, you didn't. I just know that look. It's that look all women get when a man tries something that they don't want to do. It's completely normal. And besides you gave that look to him tonight and just now when I brought him up."

"How do you notice these things?"

"Ha, it's a gift."

"Some gift."

Kikyo made her way to the couch to sit next to the reading Kagome.

"Hmm, I wonder when he'll call you."

"Hah! That's right…I told him to call me…eh. I don't want to talk to him anymore."

"Oh, don't worry, from the looks of it, Sesshomaru is out of town. That's the only reason I can think of to why Inuyasha was down there tonight, at the club. SO he probably wont be getting home until late. Giving you a good excuse to why you didn't pick up the phone. You were "asleep"."

"You're good."

"It's the gift at work again."

Kagome grinned, holding in a laugh.

The two girls were quiet until a flash of lightning lit up the bare sky outside the window.

"Wow. Lightning? Interesting. They were calling for perfect weather all week." Kagome sighed, "Oh well."

"Weather men, you can never trust them." Kikyo placed her bowl of ice cream in the sink.

"Kikyo. Can I talk to you?"

Kikyo glanced at Kagome. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I'm not sure. I just wa wondering…have you ever had someone care for you that you didn't care for, but instead, you cared for someone else…that they know…and sort of well?"

"Whoa tiger! Slow down. Surprisingly I understood that…"

"Sorry, it was just a thought."

"No, no, I actually have felt that way. But, I want to know. Who are these people? I know that first one…Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru."

"What!"

"You love Sesshomaru. That's the second guy. But, why? You never even talk to him."

"Who said it was him?"

"I did. Don't deny it either."

Kagome looked to the floor. "Maybe. That's what I need to talk about…actually…I need to know if I really do have feelings for him."

"Kagome, dear…hun…babe…you're not making any sense."

"I'm not expecting you to understand."

"So, you're asking me to tell you whether or not you have feelings for this guy? Um, hate to break it to you but I cant do that."

"Yea, I know…"

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru that made you like him so much?

Kagome said nothing.

"You're making that face…that look. Kagome…did you have sex with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome lifted her head, tears flowing from her eyes.

"My God, Kagome! When!" Kikyo rushed over to Kagome wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I was in 11th grade…we were at Kouga's party…for some reason he invited Naraku…who was friends with his cousin or something…I don't know but all I know is that this 21 year old guy was there and lord and behold Inuyasha's brother was there with him…I was hanging out with Sango since you were with Kagura and this was a bit after you and Inuyasha broke up so we still weren't talking really…Inuyasha kept trying to talk to me…he kept saying that we needed to…I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted him to leave me alone…I had too much to drink and I had a massive headache… but for some reason I kept drinking…and ended up in Kouga's bedroom. I started…crying…I was so drunk I didn't know what was going on. I could hear Inuyasha calling for me but I didn't want to go to him…and then the door opened. I thought it was Kouga so I got up acting like nothing was wrong…but then I saw that it wasn't Kouga…it was Sesshomaru. Apparently he was pretty drunk too…I didn't realize it at the time though…I thought he was sober…but he wasn't. We started talking…about Kouga and me… I told him how I was planning on breaking up with him because he was mostly interested in sex…and I don't know how but I woke up with Kouga in my face asking if I was okay…my clothes were on and everything…I figured that I had had sex with Kouga…and that I dressed and everything the night before… but…later that night I remembered talking to Sesshomaru and then it hit me…"

"Kagome…"

"I had a pregnancy test after realizing my period never came when it was due…it showed positive…I had an abortion…no one knew except my mom. I wasn't going to tell her but you have to be 18 to be able to make a decision like that so I had to tell her."

"Kagome…"

"I didn't know what to do, what to say to him…"

"Kagome…"

"I was so confused…I…"

"Kagome!"

"Huh? I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why keep it locked up inside? Does anyone else know? Did Kouga find out?"

"No. No one knows…well except you. This is why I can't love Inuyasha…honestly…I never have…and I still don't know if I have feelings for Sesshomaru…"

"One night of sex can make a huge impression…drunk or not…"

Kagome nodded, "He was so…so different…than Kouga and Hojo."

"I can only imagine…"

Kagome looked up to Kikyo. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be spilling all my problems to you."

"Actually, Kagome…I like it. It makes me feel needed."

Kagome chuckled. "Well, next time I get drunk and sleep with one of the richest men in Japan I'll let you know."

The two girls burst into laughter bringing tears to their eyes.

"Kikyo, since we have brought up the subject of "sex"…I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What's it like…having sex with girls?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "I wasn't expecting that one…um…well…what do you mean…like what does it feel like?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just wondering…like not physically but emotionally…is it any different than guys…I mean duh it is…but…then again, is it?"

Kikyo smiled. "Yes, to me at least…I guess…with all the men…it wasn't…well it didn't seem special…but my first time with a girl…it was wonderful. I never felt…so alive…I honestly thought for the first time in my life that I had chosen the right…I don't know… "Path" to follow, I guess."

Kagome thought to herself about what it would feel like for her…surprisingly she could actually imagine herself having sex with Kikyo…on the spot right there and then…what shocked her the most was the fact that the thought didn't seem weird at all…it actually felt…right. Kagome left her thought blushing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…why do you ask?"

"Kagome…you're blushing…"

Kagome lifted her hands to her cheeks covering the red. "No I'm not."

Kikyo grinned. "What were you thinking about?"

"What you were just saying." Kagome spat.

"What about what I just said?"

Kikyo lifted her fingers to Kagome's covered cheeks, slowly running them across the fingers Kagome used to hide them.

Kagome gradually uncovered her cheeks, gazing into Kikyo's chestnut eyes.

Kikyo held Kagome's hands in her own. She began, slowly leaning closer to Kagome, closer and closer until she reached the left side of Kagome's face and began to whisper in her ear, "If you want, Kagome, I can show you what it's like." Kikyo, just realizing the words spoken through her lips, slightly pulled back, but, unknown to her, she still had her very own stare of seduction spread upon her face.

Kagome began to blush again, not knowing what to say or do. She relied on Kikyo to make all the moves of what to do next.

Kikyo found the strength to look away from Kagome, and then the courage to sit up, starring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean, I didn't realize what I had…" Kikyo's sentence was interrupted by Kagome's lips being pressed vehemently against her own.

Kikyo's eyes broadened to Kagome's behavior, but as soon as they opened they just as quickly closed, leading Kikyo into a deep kiss with her beloved friend.

After what seemed the longest moment in time to the two girls, they both pulled apart.

Kagome didn't know what to say to the way she had just acted. All she knew was that whatever had just happened…she liked it, and she found herself wanting more.

"Kikyo…I…"

Kikyo watched Kagome deeply.

"I want you to show me."

Kikyo's watch turned into a gasp.

"I want to make love with you, Kikyo."

Kikyo found herself blushing. An event that rarely happened with her. She had never been in this situation…actually having sex with a girl she knew…at least since childhood. Kikyo thought about what was happening…playing with the thought that it was real or not. Oh how she wanted it to be though. For, in that one long, breathtaking kiss with Kagome, she had realized…Kagome was not just a friend in her mind…she was more. Why she hadn't realized it before was unapparent to her but all she knew was that this strong desire to be with Kagome was eating at her, and she couldn't overcome it. And she found herself not wanting to either.

Kagome single-mindedly felt the same way. She wanted nothing more than to be with Kikyo, she had no idea why either, she had never felt this way before, at least for a woman, and all she could think of the pleasure Kikyo would bring to her. She didn't want anyone else at that moment. All she longed for was Kikyo's lips to be pressed against hers, her hands to be tangled with her own. Oh, how she didn't want to wait any longer.

Kikyo grabbed hold of Kagome's arms and wrapped them around her waist. She then wrapped her own arms around Kagome, leaning over her, pressing her body into her. Kikyo's lips forcefully pressed against Kagome's, as Kagome added on to the force. Kikyo freed one hand from around Kagome's waist and lifted it up to her cheeks, cupping them in her hand.

Kagome found herself wanting more of Kikyo. She pushed her tongue into Kikyo's mouth searching her, and giving her a sign to go on, further, and harder.

Kikyo lifted Kagome from the couch and pushed her to the carpeted floor. Kikyo remained on top of Kagome, her hand moving from her cheek to her breasts. She moved her hand further down letting it make its way into Kagome's blouse.

AS soon as Kagome began to do the same to Kikyo, the phone rang.

Kikyo lifted herself off of Kagome, helping Kagome up as well.

"What ass is calling so late…oh…Kagome, I believe it's for you."

Kagome glanced at the phone, "Inuyasha…"

AN- Okay I couldn't help it! I had to post this chapter! I know you guys have waited long enough so I knew I needed to just go ahead and post. Still no lemons…there would have been but it would have taken me more time and I didn't feel like making any of you wait any longer. I hope you liked it. I have the whole story in mind now and I know how I'm going to end it. Not that the end is near though . if you guys don't mind please review. You guys are great! I just need to know how I'm doing. Thanks! The next chapter will be coming as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

All's Fare in Love and Sex

Chapter Four

AN Enjoy .

"You gonna answer it?"

Kagome hesitated before taking the phone from Kikyo's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Kagome took a deep breath, enjoying the excuse for not talking.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "This was a bad idea. I'm gonna go. Bye"

"No! Inuyasha wait. It's good to talk to you again." Kagome glanced over at Kikyo who was looking at the ground. Kagome wondered if Kikyo was avoiding her gaze.

"Yea…you too."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to know. We use to do everything together. What ever happened to 'us'?"

"Kagome, what's going on with you?"

"Lets get together! We can go out and have some fun. Like we use to!"

"Right…" Inuyasha sighed into the phone; how Kagome confused him.

"So…that's a right…meaning yes? Good." Kagome smiled to herself, "It's settled, tomorrow night. We'll all get together. It's gonna be great!"

Inuyasha held the phone in his stiff hand. What was going on with her? Why was she making an effort to hang out with a guy that she has no interest in? Inuyasha pondered to himself.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me around six so we can make plans k?"

"Yea, bye."

Kagome heard a click on the other end of the line and then hung up herself.

"Hope you have fun tomorrow." Kikyo, who stood next to the oblivious Kagome, pulled down her shirt, smoothed out the wrinkles, and headed towards her bedroom.

"Kikyo," Kagome began, but lost the words she had wanted to say.

"I'm sorry. Just now…it…" Kikyo shook her head, "it meant nothing."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she felt the floor fall from under her.

"Nothing? Kikyo. Kikyo, I don't understand."

Kagome thought hard then it hit her what 'just now' meant.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Higurashi." Kikyo proceeded into her bedroom, leaving a lost Kagome behind her.

Kagome found herself following her roommate, forcing herself to catch up with Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Kagome rushed into Kikyo's dwelling, grabbing hold of the silken skin that covered Kikyo's arm. "Please, what's wrong? How did that mean nothing, when I didn't even know what that was?"

Kagome knew she wasn't making any sense. What she wanted was for Kikyo to explain to her how their intimate moment with one another was "nothing". Kagome felt so many emotions and didn't even know what any of them were. She was hoping Kikyo could answer that.

Kikyo's gaze remained on the carpeted floor below her. "I hope you and Inuyasha," she started with a stilted tone, "have a lovely time tomorrow. Now, Kagome, if you will let go of my arm, I would like to retire to bed."

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome screamed. "Why are you acting like this? Kikyo…. I…"

Kikyo didn't let Kagome finish. She overruled Kagome's grip and pulled her roommate into her own embrace. Holding Kagome's fare cheeks in her silky hands she slowly let her lustrous lips fall on Kagome's.

Kagome didn't resist, she didn't even act astounded, instead she returned Kikyo's act of affection with wrapping her arms around Kikyo's slim waist, pulling herself even deeper into Kikyo. Kikyo continued to press her lips against her friends, except now with more meaning and passion. Kagome found herself falling over onto Kikyo's cotton sheeted bed, her roommate falling on top of her.

Now Kikyo couldn't hold back her passion any longer. Swiftly but gently she unbuttoned Kagome's blouse, soon after pulling it off of her. Kikyo's lips moved away from Kagome's and began tasting the warmth of Kagome's breasts. Kikyo slowly let her hand stroke Kagome's thighs and legs until she brought them to her pants and hastily unbuttoned them. Kikyo's lips remained on Kagome's breasts as her hands fumbled with her friends panties.

Kagome, realizing Kikyo was doing all the work, changed her focus from Kikyo's passion to her own. She quickly reached for Kikyo's blouse, searching for the buttons. Kagome couldn't seem to unbutton them fast enough, for Kikyo intervened and unbuttoned her shirt herself.

Moments later the two girls lay wrapped in each other's embrace completely stripped to just skin. Kikyo made her way all over Kagome's body, not letting her lips miss one spot of her glossy skin. Kagome made her way to Kikyo's breasts, as Kikyo had done with her, and began licking and tasting just as Kikyo had.

Kagome's head was filled with this undying passion for Kikyo that she had never felt for anyone else except…Sesshomaru. Kagome tried to get the dog demon's face out of her mind but his sharp features continued to haunt her. As much as she hated it, she knew that the only other time she had felt this happy, this much passion…was with the dog demon lord himself.

Kikyo now pushed Kagome down, Kikyo's radiant body in clear view. She slowly stroked Kagome's legs, a smirk forming on her lips. Kikyo's hands continued to stroke Kagome's legs until she began pulling them apart, her fingers gently handling her lower body. Kikyo gradually, let her body press down against Kagome's until her lips were on Kagome's ear.

"I want you." She whispered. Kikyo leisurely groped Kagome's breasts pressing down on them with intensely. Kikyo heard a small moan from Kagome's lips and pressed her own on her friend's neck. Kagome's moans filled the silence of the room until no more thoughts of Inuyasha's brother filled her head.

Kagome stood in the middle of a garden, rain pouring down on her lustrous body. Her eyes closed, she took in the sent of the cold drops of water falling over her, stretching her arms out to catch them.

"_Kagome."_

_Kagome turned gazing at the tall figure behind her. His long shimmering white hair glistened in the shower of rain. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome squinted her eyes starring at the peculiar being that stood before her._

_Suddenly the rain came to a stop, the clouds moved out of the way to revel the light of the moon._

_From the moon light Kagome could see the man in front of her. _

"_Sesshomaru!" she gasped._

"_Wait for me, Kagome."_

"_Sesshomaru…"_

"_Please, don't forget about me."_

"_Never! I would never forget you!"_

"_Our baby…"_

"_Sesshomaru! How?"_

"_Don't give up on me, Kagome."_

"_Sesshomaru!"_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked, awakening an exhausted Kikyo.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kikyo reached for her sheets to cover her naked body.

Kagome panted, wishing that the thoughts of Sesshomaru would leave her alone.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around the timid Kagome and stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"Are you feeling better?" Kikyo sat down next to the dazed Kagome that remained on her bed.

Kagome slowly nodded, her eyes fixed on a covered bedroom window.

"Whatever is troubling you, you know you can tell me right?" Kikyo took a sip of her coffee and then offered some to Kagome, who shook her head no.

"I'm okay." Kagome rose from Kikyo's bed, wrapping sheets around her exposed body. "I'm sorry to worry you, I just had a very disturbing dream is all. I should get ready for work…it's Monday isn't it? That means I should be there by three…" Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall above the bed, "damn…it's already 2:30."

"I'll drive you. Go ahead and get a shower, I'll make a quick brunch for you." Kikyo fastened the rope around her robe and helped Kagome into the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Kagome's gaze stayed focused on the objects in front of her.

"Mrs. Ashitaka is working for me today. I called in sick so I could take care of you."

Kagome spun around to face Kikyo, "No! You should go to work! Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Kagome realized she was yelling and then turned her gaze to the floor.

"It's fine. I didn't feel like going in anyway." Kikyo smiled at her friend and lead her over to the shower, turning the hot water on.

"Now you take a shower and I'll drive you to work, unless you would rather me walk with you."

Kagome shook her head, "You can drive I don't feel like walking."

Kikyo grinned, "Okay then."

"You're late, Higurashi."

"I know. Please, Kaede…I'm sorry, it's been…rough the past few weeks."

"Kagome," Kaede placed her wrinkled hand on Kagome's shoulder, "life is not always on our good side. You're a very young woman, take my advice for I have lived **much **longer than you child, when life throws rocks at your door you suck it up and bear with the ruckus. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

"I like you, Kagome. I really do," Kaede paused, letting out a long sigh. "But I have a business to run and I can't afford slackers. Next time, which hopefully there will not be a next time, you will be on the street looking for a new job. Do you hear me?"

"Yes m'am."

"Good. Now get to work."

"Yes, m'am."

Kagome walked over to the cash register and began counting how much money was already in it.

As the day past Kagome grew even more tired and bored than she had been before she came to work.

"Damn!"

Kagome lifted her head to look outside the coffee shop's window. There stood a man, dressed in a driver's suit, swearing to the large limo he was driving. The man waved his arms wildly as if he wanted to hit the long car; which obviously had died. As the driver continued another man made his way from out of the car and ambled over to the passenger's window. The window slid down slowly, the man too much in the way to revel the passenger. The man's head nodded up and down showing he was trying to assure the passenger that everything was under control. Kagome chuckled to herself. She never liked people who thought they were better than everyone else; it just seemed so perfect that such an event should happen to one of them.

"I promise sir that everything is under control. Please be patient." The second man bowed and proceeded to the first man's side. Kagome watched the two men intently, every now and then laughing at how scattered they were. Once she turned her head she saw that the window to the passenger's seat was still down. Curious she squinted her eyes to make out the figure until she realized…

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Kagome quickly looked down, hoping he wouldn't direct his gaze through the window to realize she was standing right in his view. Looking up once more she gasped to find his eyes directly looking into hers.

'Oh my God,' she thought, 'he's looking right at me…what do I do?'

Kagome tried to pretend that she hadn't noticed him but it was no use; he continued to peer through the coffee shop window, watching her every move.

"Kagome, I need you to run an errand for me."

Kagome paid no mind to the voice; she continued to act as if she were invisible.

"Kagome! Can you not hear child?" Kaede bellowed.

"Oh! Kaede."

Kagome blushed.

"I need you to take this money and make a deposit at the bank just around the corner from here."

Kagome nodded taking the money from the old woman.

"Be careful, most people are heading home at this hour. There are crazy people on the streets."

"Mhm." Kagome agreed, paying no mind to the wise woman in front of her; her focus remained on the peering eyes that she continued to feel on her.

"Once you come back, lock up and go home." With that Kaede swung her purse around her shoulder and left the shop, causing the doorbell to chant.

'Okay, so all I have to do is pass him. Don't look at him; just pass him, then you'll be at the corner and cross the street. Then you won't have to worry. By the time you come back he should be gone.'

Kagome tried comforting herself, wishing the demon lord wasn't outside, as if waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

As Kagome walked out the shop door she acted as if she hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru was outside. With every thing she had in her she forced herself to look away from the inu. Finally, Kagome reached the end of the sidewalk waiting for the light to turn green for her to walk across the cross walk. 'Good job, Kagome! Ha, that was easy, nothing to it.' Kagome smiled to herself. When she looked up she saw that the light was green, but before she began to cross it turned red again. Kagome didn't notice the sudden change and went on to walk across the street.

Suddenly a car horn shrieked startling the young woman. Frozen, Kagome starred blankly at the car headed towards her inert body. She went to scream when immediately arms wrapped around her body, sending her to the warm asphalt.

"Watch where you're goin' you damn bitch!"

"You should take his advice." A deep voice sounded through Kagome's ears. As she looked up she instantly saw glistening white hair and immediately knew whom her rescuer was.

Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome to take but she pulled away, pushing herself off the ground.

"Thank you," she muttered.

The demon lord nodded and turned to return to his limo; that still hadn't been fixed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome covered her mouth, regretting her previous action.

Sesshomaru turned back to face the girl he had rescued moments before.

"Uh…thank you…" Kagome glanced at the ground.

"I believe you already said that, Mrs. Higurashi." With that Sesshomaru left.

"This is what I get for ignoring him…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

AN-

So I hope you liked number 4. It was kind of short but it starts a whole knew beginning for the story don't you think? Well, I do

Please comment…or email me. I wanna say thanks to this one guy that emailed me a LONG time ago. I was going through old mail and found your email and wanted to apologize for never emailing you back! But thank you so much for the lovely email! Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. -

-Sara


End file.
